


You Do The Paperwork

by dhamphir



Category: CSI: Miami, The X-Files
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dana leaves the paperwork to Mulder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Do The Paperwork

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: X-Files and its characters belong to C.C. and 1013 Productions. CSI Miami and its characters belong to J.B. and CBS. No copyright infringement intended, no money be made.   
> A/N1: Prompt given by Ymmat09.

Dana quirked an eyebrow at the southern blonde from Miami and wordlessly handed back her gun and bra.

Calleigh put her bra back on, making sure her bra hid the surveillance mic was hidden, but didn’t interfere with it. She picked up her shirt and slipped it back on before replacing her weapon and holster on the waist of her jeans. Running a hand over her clothes, smoothing them, she turned to the redhead agent. “How’s that?”

“Perfect.” Dana couldn’t help the thoughts that ran through her head as she inspected the beautiful blonde. Perfect, indeed.

There was a knock on the door.

“Scully? Are you two about ready?”

Dana opened the door. “Yes, Mulder, we’re ready.”

“Then let’s go,” he said impatiently and stalked down the hallway.

She looked at Calleigh. “I apologize for him. He’s not the best with manners – especially when he’s forced to rely on someone he doesn’t know.”

The blonde nodded in acceptance of Dana’s apology. “It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not, but it’s just the way he is.”

“I’m glad I can help with the case. It’s not the first time I’ve posed as someone’s girlfriend undercover.” She paused for a beat. “And I’m especially pleased I’ll be posing as your girlfriend instead of his,” she added with a small, pleased smile.

Surprised by Calleigh’s declaration and not sure what to say, Dana settled for returning the smile.

~~~

There had been several seconds of complete bedlam, but when the dust settled the suspect had been arrested. Mulder was disappointed that he wasn’t a vampire like he’d postulated, but the case was closed.

Once again, Mulder knocked on a closed door. “Hey, Scully, you alright in there?”

Dana and Calleigh looked at one another in silence for a few moments. Suddenly Dana pulled her top off over her head and roughly yanked the surveillance mic off. While she put her top back on, Calleigh unbuttoned her shirt and followed suit.

With the mics in her hand, Dana leaned in and kissed the blonde. “Let’s get the hell out of here.”

“My place,” Calleigh answered.

Mulder jumped a little when the door burst open and Scully shoved the surveillance equipment into his hands. He watched in silence as his partner and the blonde officer walked out. Then something occurred to him. He ran to the door.

“Hey! Where the hell are you going? We have to fill out a rep–”

“You do the paperwork, Mulder. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Mulder wondered what had gotten into Scully as she got into the car with the other woman and drove off.

FIN


End file.
